The present invention relates to an illuminant turbulent flow plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illuminant turbulent flow plate which illuminates while a brake light is operated.
A conventional illuminant is often disposed on a middle portion of a turbulent flow plate. However, the conventional illuminant cannot be disposed on different portions of the turbulent flow plate.
An object of the present invention is to provide an illuminant turbulent flow plate which has a plurality of light emitting diodes to illuminate on two sides of the illuminant turbulent flow plate while a brake light is operated.
Accordingly, an illuminant turbulent flow plate comprises a main panel, a pair of waterproof washers, a pair of periphery flanges disposed on two sides of the main panel, a pair of electric circuit boards, and a pair of side covers. A plurality of light emitting diodes are disposed on a periphery of each of the electric circuit boards. Each of the periphery flanges defines a recess to receive the corresponding electric circuit board. Two through holes are formed on two sides of the main panel. A wire is connected to the corresponding electric circuit board. The wire passes through one of the through holes of the main panel. Each of the waterproof washers encloses the corresponding periphery flange. Each of the side covers has a threaded hole and a periphery groove to receive the corresponding periphery flange. Each of the periphery flanges has a threaded aperture to match the corresponding threaded hole. Each of the side covers engages with the corresponding periphery flange. A bolt passes through the threaded hole and the threaded aperture to fasten the corresponding side cover and the corresponding periphery flange together.